


A Swan's Cry

by GallifreyanFairytale



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Couplet, DO NOT read this if you ship captainswan, Poetry, You've been warned, i'm literally not joking, not smut, poem, rated m for mentions of suicide and abuse, this should be in hook/emma except i don't want angry csers in my comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanFairytale/pseuds/GallifreyanFairytale
Summary: A dark poem about Emma Swan





	A Swan's Cry

**Author's Note:**

> This is your last warning: Please do not read this if you ship Captain Swan. If you choose to ignore my warnings, then don't get angry with me because I can write what I want and you didn't have to read it :)
> 
> tw for mentions of suicide and abuse

There is a girl with a sad heart 

Her first love broke her soul apart

She gave up her son through her tears

I guess her love was crushed by fears

After ten years, she found a home

Driving into town well past gloam

She found her family in that town

And so her world turned upside down

Happy for once in her glum life,

She dreamed of a fate without strife

 

Her blonde hair and her bright green eyes

Brought another love, cold as ice

She didn’t see it there at first

But this man, whose heart had been cursed

Let lust fill his toxic actions

The fair girl, full of distractions

Noticed not how he became worse

Nights grew cold in her universe

The world grew darker every day

All she could do was hope and pray

The world grew darker all around

In a pool of darkness, she drowned

 

There was a lonely Queen who tried

To rescue the girl from her pride

But this Queen had a sad heart too

And the girl’s pride just grew and grew

The girl whose sunshine hair shone bright

The man whose heart was dark as night

It hurt to see the girl in pain

But every warning was in vain

Her darkness vanished with the man

But back he came, wielding a plan

 

I don’t quite know what happened next

Only that I am always vexed

Called to bring happy endings back,

But let hurt paint the whole town black,

This gorgeous girl with eyes of green

Stuck on the wrong side of the screen

The man full only of abuse

The girl with want to tie a noose

Around her neck and end it all

But unable to take the fall

 

And so the girl who saved my life

Cut through my heart with a sharp knife

I wish the very best for her

I wish none of this did occur

This Savior in her blood red coat

Forced to board a vile Pirate’s boat

The awful man got on one knee

And she said yes, despite my plea 

I wish my thoughts were happy ones

Hope to outshine a thousand suns

But I know better than that now

She can’t escape, no way, no how

There is a girl with a sad heart

Her story breaks my soul apart


End file.
